Ouran Melody
by MidnightFairyDust
Summary: Elena Atwood is a small town honor student with an amazing affinity for anything music. Tamaki Suoh is the king of the famous Ouran Host Club, who is also failing school! Elena lands a music scholarship at the prestigious Ouran academy, but her world is turned upside down when Tamaki becomes her tutor, to earn credits to pass his third year! What will come of this relationship?
1. Chapter 1 High School Blues

_Slam! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! _I flung myself through the door and up the stairs. _Slam! _I heaved a great sigh….and flopped lazily onto my bed. "School sucks…" I whispered to myself as a pulled a pillow over my head to hide my glazed eyes. My lip quivered as I choked back the heavy tears.

"I don't understand", I said aloud pulling the pillow from my face and realizing I got make-up all over it, but, frankly, I didn't care.

"Just because I'm different…" I sat up crisscrossing my legs," I have no friends…" I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my face.

I sighed again and grabbed for my headphones and iPod. "At least I can drown out the world with my music." I played my song and laid my iPod on my stomach, closing my eyes and just letting my music take me away. "It's the only method of escape…" I sat quietly sat there, syncing my breathing with the beat of the music. After a few songs play, I took out on of the ear buds and walked to my closet and gazed at an old acoustic guitar, my pride and joy.

"Not even bullying can stop me from smiling when I play you," I whispered to my ragged guitar. I pulled it out, toppling over some other things in my cramped closet. I threw myself onto my bed, with my guitar and pick in hand. I lightly strummed each chord after I took my headphones. I smiled and hummed along with each chord I played.

"Hmmm hm, never made as a wise man… I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin', tired of livin' like a blind man… I'm sick inside without a sense of feeling…" I softly sang along to my playing. "This is how you remind me… this is how you remind me of what I really am…" Lightning had struck and I jumped, hitting my head with the neck of my guitar. "Dammit!" My hand flew up to my forehead, and I felt the little bump created from my scare. I frowned as I pushed at it, "great". I gazed outside as the rain drizzled down.

I rested my chin on the window sill and looked around my barren street. Our American flag was waving in the rain. "Man, why does Washington have to be so gloomy…" I frowned again; the almost atmospheric rain wasn't really helping my attitude. I sighed loudly changed into my PJ's. Its Friday tomorrow… thank god… It was only 7 o'clock, but I was already tired. I heard the door open downstairs, and my mom shouted, "I'm hommmeeee! Elena!" I sat up and she cracked open my down before coming in.

She always had such a beaming smile; I couldn't help but smile too. "How was school?" She asked still smiling. "Ok, I guess…" I replied not really convinced by my own answer. She cocked her head to the left a little and then smiled again holding out her hands.

"Oh, the exams…" I dug through my backpack and pulled them out for her. "Wow!" she replied suddenly," this is the best you've ever done, you're really up there now, huh?" she said excitedly. "Yeah, I suppose." I said lying back in my bed looking at the rain outside my window.

The truth is, school didn't really interest me anymore, it was too easy. I blinked watching the rain drip down my window. I was the top student in all of Washington, and number 7 in the nation. But I didn't need to work incredibly hard to earn my impressive title.

"Mmmh!" my mother hummed," you also got a phone call from your principle!" I looked back at my mother surprised at her comment. "Don't worry you're not in any trouble! He just wants to speak with you about some special program or something like that anyway…" She smiled again and left saying," I leave you to it then!" Sometimes mom scared me, she was so overly happy, even under the circumstances.

My father had died 3 years ago. He was a soldier in the military and had died during a special mission or something. We never got the full story, nor do I ever expect to. My mother had finally started to date, but all the guys she had gone out with so far were total douchebags. I just want the best for her, but it's hard. Then my mother's comment popped into my head.

"Hmm special program, I wonder what it could be." I sighed and slide into the covers of my bed, letting sleep take me away.


	2. Chapter 2 Sunshine through the Clouds

The next morning, I threw on a pair of faded skinny jeans, a simple tee-shirt, a jacket, and some waterproof boots. I waded through the pot holes full of water in the streets crossing to my high school, which was only several blocks from my house. We live in the little town of Kingston, West of Seattle, just me and my mom, a quaint family of two.

Though it was already May and spring was here, meaning school would be ending soon, it was still rainy outside. I walked alone through the street and into the school yard, since I didn't have friends to walk with. I looked up into the dank, grey sky, "So gloomy…" I said to myself and I looked back down and wadded through more puddles.

Closed my umbrella upon entering the school and the principle immediately spotted me through the office window. "Ms. Atwood!" He called my name excitedly. I glanced in his direction as he gestured for me to come toward him. I walked after him, following him into his office, which was smaller than I expected. He patted the chair, signaling me to sit down and then sat down himself.

"Ms. Atwood", he began, "I'm sure you are more than aware of your status as an amazing student?" I nodded in reply. He nodded back, "Well I wish to speak with you about a special program the school is offering to one lucky student. And that lucky student is none other than you, Ms. Atwood." He glanced at me to see if I was paying attention and then continued.

"The school is offering a special scholarship for you, Ms. Atwood, to send you to a prestigious school out of the country. But, not because of your exemplary grades…" I cocked my head not understanding what he said. What else could the scholarship be for? "It has come to my attention that you have an affinity for music Ms. Atwood, is this true?" I nodded hesitantly. He smiled slightly.

"How would be interested in pursuing a career in music, Ms. Atwood?" My thoughts were swimming! For the first time in a long time, I was completely speechless. It wasn't for my grades, but for my talent. I did consider pursuing a music career, but never thought I could make it happen and now, without any effort, it was being dangled right in my reach. I had made up my mind!

"I'll do it!" I shouted, much louder than I expected, throwing myself off my chair and standing up. The principle nodded happily. "Very good then, Ms. Atwood! When you arrive home, I shall email you and your mother the details and other processing information." I nodded at the proposal, and excused myself from his office, with a big, white grin across my face. It had been a long time since I was this excited about something. My mind was swimming over all of the new experiences that lie ahead in my now brighter future.

**Sorry guys this chapter was kinda short and boring but it will get better! That's a promise! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Crumbling King

The school year had only just started a little while ago, but Music Room 3 was already crowed with the eager, rich, and sophisticated ladies of the prestigious Ouran Academy. As usual the famous Ouran Host club was open for business.

Tamaki sat on the comfortable, with proper posture, as always. He was surrounded by his guests and spoke to them individually with the poetic nature he always used with the ladies. "You are the mermaid that brings light into my dark sea, my mermaid princess…" Tamaki held out a white rose to his blushing 'mermaid princess'. "You think I look like a mermaid?!" said the girl, who looked as though she were to faint from his princely manner.

"Tamaki-senpai.", Haruhi called," Someone's here to see you." Tamaki looked up, realizing the moment had been ruined and sighed, but quickly put a smile back on his face. "Yes and what lovely lady has come to see me Haruhi?" Tamaki said holding out his hand to Haruhi and smiling. "Um… senpai." Haruhi pointed to a large man standing at the door.

Tamaki blinked and then leaned over and whispered to Haruhi," How many times must I say it Haruhi? I won't have men as guests! I'm not gay! I don't care how much they pay, I refuse to host men! Now if you want to do that, you can that's your choice, but I won't. Do you understa-" With an annoyed look on her face, Haruhi pinched Tamaki's face and pushed him toward the man," Just go with him." Tamaki gasped as the man grabbed his arm and, causing a scene, shouted," Wait! Haruhi! Don't let him take meeeeee!" _Slam!_

The man took Tamaki to an office and sat him down in a chair." Hey!" he protested," that's no way to treat a student! How dare you touch me?!" However, Tamaki's protests were futile and after a while he shut up and pouted in the chair, realizing the man wasn't even listening.

He crossed his legs and finally asked," So, why am I here anyway?" Just as he finished his question, another man walked into the room.

"Father?" Tamaki asked confused. "Do not refer to me as father, Tamaki! We have been over this. You will address me properly as chairman. Understood?" Without an answer the chairman put up his hand to stop Tamaki from saying anything and squinted at Tamaki as he sat down. The chairman then set down a paper in front of Tamaki. "Do you know what this is, son?" The chairman glanced from the paper and back at Tamaki.

"Um, does it have anything to do with Haruhi?" asked Tamaki eyes full of hope "No", replied the chairman. "Something to do with Mommy, I meannn… Kyoya?" "No, wait momm-"questioned the chairman. "Does it have to do with Mori or Hunny-senpai? Or maybe it has to do with those shady twins!" Tamaki shouted clenching one fist. "No! It doesn't have to do anything with the host club, Tamaki!" Tamaki glanced at the chairman confused," Then what is it? Wait, is it from Éclair? Or maybe Grandmother? Or my real mother! Wait is it my mom! Has she been found? It's about her, isn't it?! Tamaki leaned forward, his stomach pressing on top of the desk and grabbing the chairman's collar.

"No, no, no, NO! Tamaki is has to do with you!" the chairman said hitting Tamaki in the head with the paper. "Then wha-?" The chairman pushed Tamaki off the desk and back into his chair to stop him from talking. "It's about your grades, you idiot!" shouted the chairman, rolling open the paper revealing Tamaki's report card. "My grades?" Tamaki asked, still confused. Tamaki studied the paper and giggled nervously. "Well, um I, um uh." Tamaki stuttered. "Your failing three of your 8 classes Tamaki!" shouted the chairman.

Tamaki sunk back in his chair, frowning, readying himself for a lecture. "Tamaki, with these grades, you will never graduate! Maybe I should ban you from that Host Club so you can concentrate on your studies!" the chairman continued with a wrinkle in his brow. Tamaki gasped and sat up in shock. "No you, you can't ban me from the Host Club! I'm the King! If I can't go to the Host Club, then there will be no Host Club!" Tamaki protested.

The chairman sat back in his chair and had his elbows on desk, putting his hands up to his chin to hold his head up. "Well, what do you want to do about it?" the chairman said with a grin. "Well… I could, I… I don't… I don't know." Tamaki said as he slumped back in his chair and sighed. "Well, there is one thing…" Tamaki looked up at the chairman, staring into his eyes and studying his actions. "What can I do?" Tamaki asked confused.

**Ooohh things will start falling into place after this! Ahhh things are gonna get good! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 School Bound

When I got home the first thing I did was check our mailbox. Just as the principle promised, there was an envelope containing the details of the exchange student program. I smiled to myself before taking the envelope into the kitchen and opening it. Just then my mom, with perfect timing, walked into the kitchen.

"Well, you seem excited about something. What's this?" I looked up at my mother, not aware that I smiling naturally," it's a letter about the special exchange student program. The school offered me a scholarship for-""ooohhh!" my mother gasped as she dug through the envelope," look at these schools! They are all top notch! Oh, and most of them are in Japan! I guess that means you'll have to become more fluent in Japanese, huh."

She was right, there were 11 high schools on the list and 7 of them were in Japan. The schools outside of Japan didn't really interest me; I guess I would have to learn Japanese. I began to narrow down my choices by discarding the brochures of different schools that didn't interest me. I finally made my way to a choice between to prestigious academies. "Oh, I like this one! The uniforms are darling! Look the colors are perfect, and look they have a good music club, too! Doesn't it look interesting?"

My mom kept referring to Lobelia Girls Academy and their "Zuka" club. I don't know why my mom was so interested in me going to an all-girls school. I don't think I could survive in an all-girls school, I suspect there would be too much drama. However, I was keeping my mind open; after all, I'd never been to an all-girls school in the first place so I didn't know what would go down.

"Yeah", I said agreeing with her, nonchalantly. I reached for the finale brochure in the envelope and my eyes widened at the beautiful pictures displayed on the neat little brochure. The school, overall, was huge! It was a beautiful campus with green gardens, huge, picturesque buildings, and near the courtyard was a stunning clock tower.

My mother noticed how I was completely enchanted by the images and descriptions on the brochure. She cocked her head to one side and read aloud," Ouran Academy." I smiled brightly and I immediately pulled out my laptop from my bag and looked up the website listed on the brochure. "Here, Ouran Academy." I said reading out loud," Clubs… about the school… registration! Here we go!" "You really want this one?" my mother said pointing at my computer screen, still clutching her precious Lobelia brochure.

I smiled, reassuring her," don't worry, this is the school for me, mother." I turned at looked at her in the eyes," I want to go to Ouran Academy!" I said with absolute confidence.

A few days later, barely able to stand the wait, I took Ouran's entrance exam. I was called into the principal's office. I eagerly waited in my seat, not being able to sit still. The anticipation was killing me! The principle then sat down across from me, he had a grim expression on his face. I felt my heart jump into my throat. Did I not pass the exam…?

All of a sudden, a tall, pompous man walked into the room, with his hands behind his back, and then sat next to the principle. He pulled his hands from behind his back and locked his hands together under his chin, his elbows supporting his head. The man then glanced up at me and smiled. "So this is the girl, um a Miss Elena Atwood?" He knew my name, which surprised me. He lifted his head from his hands, still smiling at me, but it was a kind smile.

"Ms. Atwood, I am the chairman at Ouran Academy…" What! He is the chairman at Ouran! Why is here? "Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you, chairman." The chairman put his hand out to me and grabbed my arm. "Please call me, Mr. Suoh, Ms. Atwood." He said smiling softly. He then proceeded to kiss my hand gently. I blushed lightly and I could see he noticed because his smile became even more light-hearted.

He continued, pulling his arm back from me my hand," I'm sure you are well aware of Ouran's exchange student program. Well… Ms. Atwood," Mr. Suoh stood up from his chair, a smile still on his face and sticking his arm out to me," I came to formally welcome you to Ouran Academy."


	5. Chapter 5 Change

Tamaki stared out of the window thinking about what his Father had told him "You can earn credits to raise your grades by helping the new exchange students coming to Ouran." His Father's words flowed through his mind.

"Mr. Suoh!?" the teacher shouted, "What is the answer to the problem?" Tamaki nearly fell out of his seat as the teacher shouted the question at him. He stuttered and, in his distress, looked over at Kyoya who sat next to him.

Kyoya smirked and nodded his head toward the teacher, signaling to Tamaki that he was on his own. The teacher sighed and then said "Moving on…" Just as Tamaki started to relax, the teacher threw his hand in his face, making Tamaki scream melodramatically.

"This time, pay attention Mr. Suoh!" Tamaki sighed at the teacher and tried to concentrate, but it was no use, so much was happening.

It was two months after Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai had graduated and left Ouran Academy, and the host club…

Tamaki sulked as he walked down the halls, Kyoya, as always, by his side. He looked ahead at the line of girls that had already formed at the entrance of Music Room 3. Tamaki fixed his posture and expression and politely greeted the waiting ladies.

Tamaki and Kyoya walked into the empty room and found Haruhi and the twins waiting for them. "Tamaki-senpai Kyoya-senpai! Where have you two been?" Haruhi asked in irritation.

Kyoya sighed," This one took his sweet time getting out of class and grabbing his things." Kyoya said rolling his eyes and smirking. The twins asked simultaneously," You guys finally ready to start?"

The twins had changed their attitudes quite drastically since Mori and Hani had graduated. Maybe it was because some of their little family had broken up. Tamaki smiled softly and clapped his hands," Alright men, let's get started!"

I started to pack as much as I could into my little suitcase. I had cloths, books, and other items scattered all across the floor. I was leaving in a week, but I couldn't wait to start packing.

I had done some more research on Ouran Academy, and I had even signed up for all of my classes. I was even taking Japanese speaking classes to prepare myself, too.

I would be attending _the_ Ouran Academy for my 3rd year of high school! The anticipation was going to kill me before I even arrived in Japan! I was so excited to meet the new people, and make new friends, and have new experiences.

I smiled to myself as I concentrated on packing my stuff. I glanced over at my guitar case, with my precious guitar inside. I couldn't bear to leave it behind; I just had to bring it with me! I giggled to myself and continued my packing, humming some made-up tune.

My mother silently slipped into my room and set herself on my bed," Things are going to be so lonely with my little girl running off to Japan and leaving me behind." She set her hand on my head and ruffled my hair.

I smiled at her," Don't worry, I'll be sure to call you and text you and email you! I'll send you pictures and other souvenirs, too!" I reassured her grabbing her hand on my head and stroking it.

She smiled softly," My little girl… I-I'm gonna miss you, Honey." Her voice was cracking and tears were welling up in the corners of her eyes, but she still smiled at me kindly. I couldn't help but cry, too.

I stopped packing now, and we put our foreheads together, both of us crying. Mom was gonna be all alone, since I was her only family. I felt sorry for her; it almost made me _not_ want to go, to leave her like this, she would be miserable.

She pulled my chin up with her hand and smiled at me through her tears. "Ok, now don't you worry about me! I'll be fine, you just show this Ouran Academy your absolute best, got it?" She said grinning brightly.

I nodded my head; I was determined to make her proud! I had never been so motivated in my life! My mother smiled and shut her eyes gently before speaking again," Oh! I almost forgot, I got this letter from the Chairman. It explains who you are going to be staying with for the duration of the program.

I took the letter from my mother's hand; it was made of delicate paper with a red rose stamp on the back. Mom was right, it was sent directly from the Chairman himself, and he took the time to send this to me personally.

I smiled before opening it and reading it to myself. I was a bit surprised at what he had said. I read it aloud to make sure I saw it correctly.

"Dear Miss Atwood,

This letter is meant to explain the housing situation to you. To begin, you have been signed up for all your preferred classes and you will receive your schedule and other paper work the day you arrive at the academy. For the entire program, I have taken the liberty of taking you in as your host for the exchange student program! You will personally be staying with me and my family. I have a son the same age as you, and he will help you while you are attending Ouran Academy. Please let me know if anything happens.

Sincerely, Mr. Suoh: Chairman of Ouran Academy"

So it's true. I'll be staying with Mr. Suoh and his son while in Japan. I wonder what it will be like, staying with them. I smile, as the thoughts of new adventures began to flow through my head. Now, the excitement will officially begin!


End file.
